The Fallen Angels
by Kanna's Man and Maria-kun
Summary: The Hanagumi are faced with the arrival of a different type of foe: beings cast out of the heavens have decided to exact their revenge on their Maker by destroying humanity. Can the Hanagumi fight these powerful beings and save both the capital and the wo
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Author's Note: Maria-kun wrote this flippin chapter.

* * *

"OOOOOH… lost, I'm lost! I'm misplaced and forlorn! I have no clue where I am at so I will sing a song! Blast! That didn't rhyme."

Tanichka Petrova frowned deeply as she wandered up the streets of Tokyo, hands in the pockets of her sweater. After attending her first day at a college in the Imperial Capital, the dipstick had gotten lost on the way back. Of course, the way there was simple enough, but the way back was different. It _looked_ different, at least.

In her classes that day, there had been constant chatter regarding the new musical the Teikoku Kagekidan was putting on at the Daiteikoku Gekijou. Always being a lover of music, she had become rather curious as to where the theatre was. In an attempt to look for it, she had gotten even more lost than she had been before.

Tanya was now coming up on a dojo, and glanced in the window as she passed. Her eyes swept over some people preparing for something, apparently. The last bit of window was blocked by a poster, which obscured her view. At first, she ignored it, but the writing on it caught her eye. Tanya stepped back to look at it, taking a while to read the Japanese script. The girl grinned, as the poster advertised the Teikoku Kagekidan's new production. Her eyes swept down to look at the actresses featured on the poster.

For a second, her heart stopped beating, as the face of Maria Tachibana glared dispassionately back at her. Tanichka looked down at the name to confirm, and fell over on the spot.

"Woah woah woah!" A very tall man with wild red hair poked his head out of the dojo as Tanya fell, her eyes glazed over. He dashed over and stooped next to her, sitting her up.

"Miss, are you alright? That was a crazy fall! You just keeled right over, dincha?" His voice was very jovial and kind, along with his expression. Tanya gave him a stupid smile, and rubbed the back of her head.

" Errrr… I am okay!" she replied slowly, making sure the Japanese was correct.

The man arched a brow, then chuckled lightly, "You're a foreigner, I presume."

Tanya nodded, giving him a feeble smile, "I'm from Russia."

"Well, I'm from here! The name's Kyoko Katsuhito. Who're you?"

"Tanichka Petrova! But call me Tanya for short." She grinned at him, then squealed as he stood, pulling her up with him.

"Nice to meet you, then, Tanya-sama. What brings you to Japan?" Kyoko inquired, leaning his shoulder against the brick wall of the dojo.

Tanya's eyes darted, "Nice to meet you too – eh, I'm attending a college here in the capital."

"I see… so, going to the Teikoku Kagekidan's new production tomorrow night?"

"TOMORROW?" Tanya looked back at the poster, eyes filling with tears, "I don't have a TICKET!"

"Aw, hey, don't cry! Uhh.. I was just on my way there! Come on, you can't miss a play by them!" Kyoko laughed nervously, clapping the girl on the shoulder.

"I know her!" Tanya's knees buckled when Kyoko clapped her shoulder, but she regained composure, and pointed to Maria's picture.

"Maria Tachibana? You know her?"

"YES! I haven't seen her in ages and ages though."

"Well, as I said, I was just on my way to the theatre. Have some business there. Want I should show you the way?" he offered her a bright smile, gesturing to the poster.

"Yes, I want you should desperately!"

"Alright then!"

* * *

The two had been walking for a while now, as the dojo was a bit far from the Daiteikoku Gekijou. Tanya had been rambling for at least fifteen minutes about how much she appreciated Kyoko's help, along with a million other things. Kyoko simply nodded and smiled the entire time.

"And she was so nice! Offered me all this Japanese food and taught me how to use chopsticks. Wonderful lady. I like her. I need a job really badly! You know, you're really tall." Tanya took a deep breath and paused, looking up at Kyoko.

The man chuckled and put a hand to his head, grinning, "Yeh… well, you're not exactly short. I bet you stand out in your classes. Your hair is practically white!"

"I know, I dunno _why_ though. It makes me look like an old woman."

"Nah, not really. I mean… you're hair is the old lady color, but you don't LOOK old. However, you do look totally foreign. It's the eyes mostly – really, really, really light blue." Kyoko leaned down and arched a brow at her.

"BAH!" Tanya pointed at him, nearly poking his eye, "_Yours_ are blue!"

"Not pale like yours! Mine are more normal."

"Pish tosh!"

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled her hair, getting an indignant squeak from the girl.

"We'll," he said, stopping, "we're here!"

Tanya craned her neck to look up at the massive building, eyes as wide as automobiles. The theatre was gorgeous! Squealing, she hung off of Kyoko's arm.

"It's so pretty! Can we go inside?"

"Hope so!" Kyoko nodded and made his way to the front doors, Tanya running ahead.

"Are we supposed to knock?"

Smirking, Kyoko shrugged and pushed the door open, peering around inside.

"Hellooo?" he stepped inside, looking every which way. Tanya followed him timidly after quietly closing the door behind them. The two began down a random hallway to the right, looking shiftily eyed through each open door.

"Who are you looking for, Kyoko-sama?"

"Ikki Yoneda, I think. I know its Something Yoneda."

"Japanese names are so strange!"

"Well, your name sounds like a sneeze!"

Tanya glared at him, then said her name aloud. "Tanichka. T'NICHK'. You're right!"

Kyoko chuckled, shaking his head.

"Excuse me…"

A soft voice behind the two made them whirl around, their eyes meeting another blue pair. Reni Milchstrasse tilted her head at the two strangers, then asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh… yeh, I was lookin' for Yoneda?"

"Oh, yes. Right this way," Reni nodded and turned around, gesturing for Kyoko and Tanya to follow her. She turned and led them towards the left, past the front doors, past the cafeteria and the Musume's office… then took another left, where she stopped outside a closed door. Reni knocked and waited for Yoneda to allow her entrance, and led Kyoko inside.

Tanya stood frozen outside the office, as she had spotted a very tall blonde woman coming their way. Her eyes widened, and she took off at top speed towards her.

"MAAARIIIISHKAAA!"

Maria stopped in her tracks and gaped as the girl came running at her. Marishka? Who on earth…?

"Tan— ulk!"

Tanichka threw her arms around Maria's waist and sent the woman onto the floor, hugging her tightly. She gasped for air, stunned by the fact Tanichka Petrova had just body slammed her. The blonde sat up, switching to Russian.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Maria asked, now attempting to stand with her new Tanya Belt.

"I got to school here! Oh my God, Maria! I have missed you so much! I thought you died or something! After you left Andrusha I was so worried! You stopped writing me letters! I cried! Really, I sobbed my head off! So did Mother and everyone else! I'm so glad you're here! I could explode into a zillion pieces I'm so happy!"

Yoneda, Kyoko, and Reni were all standing in the hallway, eyes wide at the Russians' conversation. Yoneda stepped forward, "You know her, Maria?"

To say the least, Maria was touched that Tanichka and her family had cared so much. Now that she had finally staggered to her feet, she gave her friend a small hug, then gingerly pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, things came up with the letters. Please forgive my negligence. I didn't mean to make you worry," Maria forced her usual feeble smile at Tanya, then looked up at Yoneda. "Yes sir. She is a friend from Russia."

"Oh, well. How nice!" Yoneda nodded, smiling, then turned to Kyoko. "If you'll come into my office…"

Kyoko winked and waved at Tanichka, then disappeared into the office with Yoneda. Tanya returned the wave, then turned to Maria.

"Forgive your negligence? As IF it's possible to stay mad at you."

"Did you know Maria was in Japan?" Reni inquired, raising a brow.

"No, I didn't," Tanya replied, "I'm Tanichka Petrova, by the way. You can call me Tanya. Because apparently Tanichka SOUNDS LIKE A SNEEZE!"

Inside the office, Kyoko smirked randomly to himself.

Maria blinked, saying the name in her head, then chuckled weakly, "It does."

Reni forced a smile and nodded, "I'm Reni Milchstrasse. It's very nice to meet you. However, I need to get going. Iris is expecting me at a tea party."

The younger girl bowed to the others and strode off. Tanya randomly locked herself around Maria again, "So, you are an actress! Just like when you were the Captain of the feared Half Ruble!"

"The wha – oh, you actually remember that?" Maria chuckled and shook her head, starting off down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"I remember everything except for things I need to know for life. Like geometry and metaphors."

"You don't exactly need geometry for life," Maria retorted, arching a brow.

"Yo, sister!" Kanna Kirishima nearly ran into the two coming from the kitchen, and slung an arm around Maria's shoulders at random. "Who's the squirt?"

Maria nearly tripped into Kanna, but regained her footing, and gestured to Tanichka. "This is Tanichka Petrova, or Tanya. She is a friend of mine from Russia."

"Well, hello there! I'm Kanna Kirishma," the tan woman said, smiling and offering a large hand for a shake. Tanya smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Kirishima."

"Kanna, please."

"Kanna."

Maria slithered out of Kanna's hug and stood back to look at her better, "Where are you off to?"

"Yoneda's office. I'm supposed to meet some martial arts guy. He's helpin' us out… or somethin'. Don't remember what Yoneda was talkin' about exactly, cause I was eatin' some really good rice when he told me. Kinda forgot to listen. Anyway… I'm already late. Catch ya later!"

"Alright, later," Maria lifted her hand in a wave, then looked down at Tanya. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the theatre."

* * *

"Yo!" Kanna knocked and swung open the door of Yoneda's office, leaning dramatically in. She smiled brightly at the older man behind the desk, then moved to see the stranger in the chair.

"Kyoko, this is Kanna Kirishima."


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

Author's Note: Kyoko is character made by Kanna's-man, chapter written by Kanna's man. :

In the last chapter, Kyoko had been introduced to Kanna. He decides it is time to answer back.

* * *

"Yo! The name is Kyoko Katsuhito. It's a pleasure to meet ya!" The red haired male stands up slightly taller than Kanna, Kyoko extents his hand to shake hands with Kanna as a big warm smile graces his face.

"As Yoneda said, I am Kanna Kirishima, nice to meet you." Kanna extents her hand and gives the man a smile as they both shake hands with each other, General Yoneda then stands up and turns to Kanna as both Kanna and Kyoko turn to look at him.

"Now that you two are introduced; Kanna, I would like you to show Kyoko to his room, your new martial arts trainer will be staying with us for a while." Replied General Yoneda as Kanna knelt on the disk with a sly grin on her face.

"But sir, the team doesn't need a martial arts trainer!" Kanna then turns to Kyoko and says. "No offence bro." She winks and smiles, turning back to Yoneda again with her facial expression now looking very serious.

"We know you don't need the training Kanna, but the others do. Even Ohgami's marital arts skills are going down hill as off late, we brought him in to give them all some training." Replied Yoneda as he looked at Kanna with an equally serious expression on his face.

"Oh, I get it now! Sumire has been slacking off has she? So you bring Kyoko in the train them up a bit, good idea!" Kanna gives him an enthusiastic smile as she turns round; she smiles at Kyoko and says. "Alright bro, we will take you to your room now." Kanna walks towards the door; she reaches for the door handle, opening it Kanna steps into the hall waiting on Kyoko to follow her. General Yoneda nods and Kyoko gets up and leaves the room.

"This place is big; I bet I would get lost if I was left on my own." Kyoko chuckles as he rubs his head with an awkward smile on his face as he looks around. Kanna turns round and she starts laughing as they stop out the front of Kyoko's room.

"Yeah this place is big; though ya couldn't get lost even if ya tried so don't worry about it, you got it." Smiled Kanna as she looked at Kyoko again with a big happy smile on her face. Kyoko nods in agreement. He then turns to Kanna and asks:

"Could you show me the dojo on the premises? If I have to train your friends I would like to see where it is." Added Kyoko awkwardly as he fidgeted with his hands as Kanna turned around, standing in his room's doorway.

"Alright bro follow me, the dojo is this way!" Kanna waves as Kyoko follows her out of his room, Kyoko rubs his head as each of them continue on down the corridor, he looks from left to right as they keep on walking. Kanna stops suddenly and Kyoko walks into the back of her, falls on his butt, then looks up at Kanna, rubbing his head. He shakes head and he stands back up, tightening his head band.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Kyoko as he raised an eyebrow, still rubbing his head. Kanna turns around; she looks at Kyoko with a cheery smile across her face.

"We are here at the dojo Kyoko, which is reason I stopped. Though I should have warned you first. Are ya alright?" Kanna looks at him as he continues to rub his head. She laughs a little bit before pushing the door open to the dojo. Kyoko and Kanna both enter the room; Kyoko has a look around the room.

"Yeah I am ok, but I must admit it's a pretty large dojo, about the same size as mine." Smiled Kyoko as he stood in the middle of the dojo's floor, glancing around in all directions with a happy grin on his face.

"Yeah, it is where we spar and do our training, so Kyoko before ya go and train the cactus woman and my other friends… I was wondering, would ya have time for a round with me?" Kanna raises her fists into the air, sliding her left foot out a bit as she takes her combat stance.

"I see you wanna test me eh?" Replied Kyoko with a cheeky grin, flicking his nose as he took a combat stance. The fire of competition burned in both Kyoko and Kanna's eyes brightly as they both squared up to each other.

"Nah I don't test people, I just wanna see what you've got. You ready then?" Asked Kanna as she looked at Kyoko with a cheeky smile on her face. She watches as Kyoko waits for her in the middle of the room. Kanna walks forward to the centre of the room, and both of them bow towards each other. They then quickly take their fighting stances again.

"Alright let's go." Both Kyoko and Kanna start their fight.

Though out in the hall, Maria is with Tanya as Maria takes her to the dojo, in one of the final show points of the tour. Maria and Tanya both hear noises coming from the dojo; Maria opens the dojo's doors to find Kanna and Kyoko exchanging kicks. Tanya hides behind Maria as both Kyoko and Kanna stop, and each of them look down at Tanya.

"Hey Maria what's up with the Squirt?" Asked Kanna as she waved at Tanya, only for Tanya to hide behind Maria holding onto her tightly. Kanna looks at Maria as she scratches her head with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Tanya…has always disliked fighting…" Replied Maria awkwardly as Tanya held on to her tightly.

"Oh I see, I didn't know that she hated combat so much… Well Tanya I know we have just met, but I have something to give ya, it might make you feel better." Kyoko then takes out a ticket to tomorrow nights production; he waves it in the air as Tanya peeks out from behind Maria, and her face lights up like a Christmas tree as she sees the ticket in Kyoko's hand.

"YAY!" Tanya then rushes towards Kyoko with a large smile on her face. She slams into Kyoko knocking him over, and there is a large thud as Kyoko hits the floor, whacking his head of the floor. Kyoko looks up at Tanya as she holds her ticket close to her chest. He smiles as he gets back to his feet, dusting himself down, though the pain shown clearly on his face shows he has a really sore head. Kanna giggles slightly as Maria stares at Kyoko, then at Tanya, who is skipping circles around her. Tanya then runs over to Kyoko and wraps her arms around his waist as she looks up at him with her big puppy-like eyes, her chin resting on his stomach. "Thank you Kyoko-sama, I can't believe you got this, I am so happy!" Tanya continues to jump up and down in happiness as Maria, Kanna, and Kyoko watch her with small warm smiles on their faces.

"She's has cheered up quite a bit, that was quick!" Replied Kanna as Tanya runs over to Maria showing off her ticket. Kyoko turns to Kanna as he scratches his head and nods in agreement.

"Lookie lookie! Maria I can go and see you perform tomorrow night!" Tanya latches onto Maria, who looks at her and replies in her usual tone of voice.

"Yes I am glad; you will get the chance to see us perform on stage." Replied Maria, smiling slightly as Tanya nodded, looking at her with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes I will! I am sure its going to be great…but there is a problem, I don't know how to get here from my college." Tanya lets out a sigh and Kyoko replies:

"It's ok; you live in the student housing don't you?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at Tanya, she looks up at him with a large smile on her face. She nods quickly and then replies in a very cheerful tone of voice.

"Uh huh, that I do. Why? Do you know where it is?" Asked Tanya as she looked at Kyoko with a large smile gracing her pretty face.

"Yeah, you bet I know were it is!" Smiled Kyoko as he nodded towards Tanya, she then gets a big broad smile. Kyoko then smiles and comments. "Don't worry about finding your way here, its alright. I will pick you up and bring you here tomorrow evening. How does that sound?" Asked Kyoko as he walked up standing beside Tanya as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah that would be great thank you very much!" Tanya bows and Kyoko scratches his head, laughing out loudly. Kyoko then replies:

"Hey kiddo no need for that ya know; I will be delighted to pick you up." Smiled Kyoko as he returned the bow only for Kanna to quickly jump in.

"There you go kiddo, it looks like you will get to see us perform after all." Smiled Kanna as she looked at Maria who then turned to Tanya and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, that you will. But I have to show you one more stop on the tour, so Tanya please follow me." Maria signals Tanya to follow her, Tanya waves good bye to Kanna and Kyoko and she walks off with Maria to go to the final stop on the tour of the theatre.

In the actual theatre however the rest of the hanagumi are rehearsing for the production. Sakura has just tripped and fallen over and as usual Sumire is giving her a hard time.

"Sakura you are doing it all wrong again, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sumire shakes her head in disgust as Sakura bows, apologising as the sweat drips from her head. Iris shakes her head because Sumire is always so harsh.

"Leave her alone Sumire, Sakura is trying her best. Just give her a break will ya?" Kohran steps in front of Sakura, one of her closest friends, to stand up for her. Sumire continues to remain angry, everyone lets out a sigh and she backs off leaving Sakura alone, the doors to stage open and Maria and Tanya enter the room, Maria closes the door behind the two of them as they enter the room. Everyone turns around to see Maria and a guest walking down the walk way.

"Hello Maria!" Shouts Sakura as she waves to Maria from the stage, Sakura then jumps down from the stage and walks over to Maria, who has Tanya by her side. "Who might this be, is she a friend of yours?" Asked Sakura as she smiled at Tanya before looking up at Maria, Maria nods and Tanya steps forward.

"Hello my name is Tanichka, but please just call me Tanya. It is nice to meet you!" Tanya gives Sakura a bow and Sakura bows back.

"My name is Sakura Shinguji, it is a pleasure to meet you too." Sakura bows in front of Tanya and Tanya smiles. Maria then turns to Tanya and says:

"Well that's the tour of the theatre, it is getting late. Kyoko said he would take you home tonight." Maria then walks with Tanya to find Kyoko, who will be taking her home.

* * *

That's it for chapter two see ya! 


End file.
